The End… Is Only The Beginning
by JigglyJelloWithCoconut
Summary: Was he still in the community? Was that all a dream? The running away, the starvation, the pain? Had all the memories he received from the Giver created an illusion of where he actually and deliberately escaped from the confines of the community? Snippets of time after Jonas's escape: the what-if's, could-have's, or should-have's. A series of one-shots.


A/N: Hey, this is Jewel with my first fanfic (alone)! Can't believe it's about The Giver of all things, a good but _depressing _book! Always thought it would be about anime or…something. Anyways, Enjoy!

This is the edited work of my earlier story The Giver Epilogue.

Disclaimer: I own not the rights to The Giver. (That sounded fancy LOL) All credit goes to Lois Lowry. This story belongs to me and me alone.

* * *

Warmth. He could feel it. An unfamiliar and alien feeling, but nonetheless welcoming.

As Jonas slowly came about, he took in his surroundings; from the small bed he currently occupied to the frighteningly white walls- wait! White walls?

Jonas sat straight up in disbelief. Where was he?

Was he still in the community? Was that all a dream? The running away, the starvation, the _pain_? Had all the memories he received from the Giver created an illusion of where he actually and deliberately _escaped_ from the confines of the community?

Even with these troubling thoughts running amuck in his mind, he scoffed at himself. Even with his doubts Jonas knew them to be false.

He could feel it; this room was different from the dwellings in the community. It excluded a sense of…_warmth_ that left Jonas to forget his troubles and past experiences.

As he was about to allow sleep to overtake him once more, he immediately remembered Gabe. What a fool he had been! Here he was, sitting in warm, cozy room thinking about _feelings_, while the baby could be out there in the snow somewhere, all alone and dying.

But a memory crossed his mind that made his heart stop cold. Gabe was with him the whole time through this whole ordeal. The only reason for their separation would have to be… no, Jonas dared not to even think about it.

But he had to face the harsh reality; someone had taken Gabe away.

Something inside Jonas knotted with fear for the little tyke. He had to go find Gabe, even if it killed him.

Swinging himself off the bed, he winced at the sudden pressure on his ankle. Shifting through hazy memories of the past few days, he distinctly remembered his ankle being broken. Apparently, it had been bandaged by someone. But who?

As he slipped into the shadowed hallway, he followed the murmuring of voices. Creeping closer and closer, Jonas's worry began to escalate. Who were these people? What had they done with Gabe?

Finally reaching the end of the hallway and peering around the corner, the sight that met his eyes was one that he thought he would never have the chance of experiencing. The Giver's favorite memory played out in front of his very eyes.

It was exactly like he remembered: the firelight in the hearth, the tree with its twinkling, scattered lights, and the family all gathered together with laughter ringing from the group. To his relief, he spied Gabe playing with a little girl slightly older than him. Looking around, Jonas realized that this is what a real family acted like: one filled with love.

Finally noticed by the little girl, he was cheerfully beckoned towards the family that took Gabe and him in with welcoming open arms. At first Jonas hesitated, not knowing what to do or how to act in this new environment. But encouraged by the warm, genuine smiles on their faces, Jonas fully stepped into the light cast by the crackling fire.

Shyly but with new resolve, Jonas took his first few steps towards a bigger, brighter future filled with laughter, hopefully no sameness, but most of all, love.

* * *

A/N: So; eat, pray, and review. Or I'll sic Sonni on you! She has violent tendencies, so I'm warning you. That rhymed XD

Flamers will be laughed at. Severely.

Random Fact of The Day: If a man never shaved, his beard would be 13 feet long on the day he died.


End file.
